Not Saved
by forgettable hero
Summary: There were three, all destined down a different path. The youngest left to evil, the oldest left to good, and the boy left to his own demise.
1. Introduction

A Note By The Author

I love to read fan fiction, I think it is a wonderful and creative outlet

However, when it comes to Heroes I find it hard to write a fiction piece

there are so many opportunities for new character

that can live anywhere in the world!

I have created dozens of original characters for the T.V show "Heroes" over the past few years and would like to share them with you in a couple of stories I wrote for them.

This is the first installment in a series of three narratives and one story.

Two sisters born with powers, and one boy who they were given to.

Tiffany is the youngest and, therefore, we begin with her.


	2. Part 1 :: Tiffany

He was the hero we hoped and prayed for. Of course, in modern society we hope and pray for a political hero since that's all we can realistically hope and pray for. Well, there were a few of us who prayed and hoped for a man with greater power. Someone who was strong, well spoken and looked smashing in spandex. And he came to our windy city only a few months ago, with his blue and gray attire, a mask to hide what would possibly be a handsome face. Once I saw a streak of blond hair pop out the side, and in that instant I knew exactly who he was, but the secret was quite safe with me; I would never tell a soul that my neighbor, Mathew Harman, was the masked hero of Chicago.

It was kind of ironic how I discovered his secret too. Well, it goes back so far into our past that it's hard to really tell the story. My sister was born before me, and Mathew before her, but all within the same 12 months. It's amazing I know. Well, it's hard to say that she's my full sister since my father cheated on my mother. She's my half sister, but we look so much alike that none of the neighbors, including Mathew's mom, never asked any questions. Matt was born in February, my sister Faith in April, and I was born in August. We grew up together since the first memory I have of the three of us. It's a bit of a sad memory, since I shouldn't be included it in. Matt found a frog and was chasing my sister Faith around with it. I was chasing Matt, trying to see what he was holding. Of course, after the fun had died down, my sister was no longer afraid, and we all caught our breaths I saw the frog and they let it go. I tried to be scared for a few moments, hoping that Matt would pick it up and chase me some more, but that never happened.

My eight birthday party was another disaster memory. Since I have a summer birthday we rented out a public pool for the party. I was swimming off in the deep end when my sister cannon balled into the pool, her head landing underneath my kicking foot. I hit her so hard that she sunk to the bottom. Mathew jumped in and saved her quickly, finding a curious amount of strength to swim to the bottom, carry her to the top, and then pull the two of the out of the pool while using one hand to push up and one arm to hold her. She was rescued, Matt and Faith smiling and hugging, and me sitter over on the side of a chair holding my throbbing foot. I was able to walk over while my sister was coughing. I wasn't jealous, in fact I understood why everyone was more worried for her; it's ironic that her skull fractured my foot and I wore a boot for a month and a half after that.

I was thirteen when I finally noticed the things that were happening with Mathew and Faith. We were all about to leave junior high school and everyone's hormones were kicking in. I wasn't feeling lonely this time, with my small and underdeveloped breasts on their way and every boy in school gazing into the small bumps in my shirt, I had plenty of attention. Mathew was acting more strange around us now. He didn't like when we wore shorts or spaghetti strap shirts. He wanted us to dress in baggy clothes and sweat pants. And then, when we all turned 14, he wanted Faith to wear the smaller things again. I caught them kissing in the club house and it nearly broke my heart. I could never figure out why I was so hurt until I thought about it in my bed later that night. I had always craved Matt's attention and Faith always received it. They loved each other, and I loved Matt. I accepted it, and then I threw those feelings out the window.

I found they kept coming back. Matt would kiss Faith on the school bus and I would silently sulk. Faith would come over to me while we were changing classes and say "Tiffany, can you pass this on to Matt when you get a chance?" and I would because it's always nice to see his face light up at her hand writing. I did that every day for a year, and then twice a day for another year. Matt didn't have any brothers, but I did date all his best friends so I could be around him as often as I can. And then, at a party, we had a talk that changed our future. My sister was open with me, and I was open with her, and Matt was open to all of us.

"Someone needs to teach that mob a lesson."

"Yeah, it's too bad Superman lives in Metropolis and not Chicago."

"Well who needs Superman, we can get our own Chicago hero."

Matt wanted a super hero, and at the words my heart almost exploded. I was holding a secret in my heart for almost six months now, and it wasn't easy to let out. I looked over at my sister, who was just a pale as I was. We went home that night and she asked me why I wanted to leave so early and I told her the whole story. The reason everyone wanted to leave the party so quickly was because I wanted to leave. Lately, when I felt something in my heart, everyone else felt something that made what I felt easier. Like when I was hungry and I was upset that the lunch line was long, everybody suddenly found reason to leave and I moved to the front. I've noticed it at dances too, when I wanted to dance to close to somebody because my outfit made me more confident, every boy on the floor was suddenly moving towards me. And Faith told me that she can look at the things in the kitchen, and know what they are made of without reading the label. Same for things at school, like chalk is made of a power, rock and ink-dye mix, the percents changes with every stick. Together, we knew we were special and suspected that Matt was too.

But in the day to follow we found he simply was not, and could never be. And that's when Faith grew distant. Up until that day she told me everything about her life; her grades, her friends, her problems and wonderful moments with Matt. I listened to everything and told her everything in return. And then she stopped talking, stayed after school and used the science labs more. I was so confused. We moved to separate colleges, Matt and Faith got into the same school and I went to North Western; while they were busy with each other I found the best escape was inside a boring textbook. When I graduated, they graduated too and were still a happy with couple with one very serious difference.

I asked Faith how it was done and she told me how simple it was. When concentrating on a human she could see the genetics of them and what they were made of. She was going to be a doctor now since it was so easy to see who had A.I.D.S, Genital Herpes, H.I.V. And who had taken Viagra in the past few hours. She could tell your blood type, your original hair color, and even if there was a mutation in your DNA. In her search for another person with powers, she found a man who's DNA read "Mutation" and so she followed him. The man seemed ordinary, until he got home and changed back into a woman. Faith watched from the windows as he played hard-ass business man and humble house wife. A shape shifter. The following day Faith made it a goal to bump into the person with something sharp in her hand, a sewing cushion with the needles facing the wrong way. Naturally, blood hit about ten of the needles, giving her ten chances to make a formula to give people a super power mutation. It was discovered on the first try; after concentrating for a while Faith found she could not only read the ingredients in something, but calculate what it would mix with to create what result. And so she made the miracle potion for Matt, and he gained super strength. The second time, lightening speed, and the third time, x-ray vision.

He became a super hero.

But I knew long before Faith told me that part, I just didn't know how. He had saved me weeks before that from a man who held me a gun point to take my purse. The event was insignificant, since while I stood trembling he was ready to run away anyway. Matt came and swept me off my feet, running me far away from the scene. I didn't know it was him at first, until he let me removed the mask. I saw his shaggy blond hair and he decedent green eyes. I smiled and he smiled too, without speaking words I knew he really loved me and not my sister. It was so clear that he saved me now to tell me what he's always wanted to. And so I began to put myself in situations where he would come for me, my emotions trying to give the villains in front of me more confidence. And all was well until I met a man in a club named Gaspard Julienne. He danced with me and asked me who I loved. I was drunk and I told him flatly that the Masked Man Hero who the Chicago Tribune was always documenting loved me, but his alter ego loved my sister Faith. I made a huge mistake.

A week later Faith and I were tied up in a shed outside of Stoney Island. Gaspard Julienne was a crime boss who lost a lot of business when Matt began his hero work. Matt showed up and was given his simple instructions; we would both be falling off the roof of the building and it was his job to choose one to save. To make sure he chose one, we would be falling from opposite sides. We were pushed, and I fell. I never saw my love come for me. I fell for a long time before the building grew out of site and I fell into Chicago's underground. Below, a trampoline waited for me where I laid there and bounced, shaking and crying.

"He didn't come for you. That's so sad. I guess what you told me was a lie, or perhaps you were lying to yourself? It doesn't matter, I'm sure your heart is broken. All those years of loving him; well I can only assume it's been a long time since you spoke so freely and happily that he choose you. And now you see the truth, and perhaps want to feel a little revenge on the man who took your innocence."

At the end of that sentence the Goonie Gaspard sent down there ran scared because I was angry. He was right, however, that Matt deserved to pay for making me believe something so wrong. A villain was born that night.


End file.
